


Devil's In My Blood

by deadb4credits



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadb4credits/pseuds/deadb4credits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's trying to come to terms with things and end up almost kissing Danny on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my Alexxx.

The feeling had been ripping through him like wildfire ever since they got on stage. He couldn’t pin point what it was at first; excitement, nerves, exhilaration? All of those emotions were coiling in his stomach like a snake soaking up the warmth of the sun, all of those feelings were familiar and yet none of them explained the boiling in his veins or tightness of his balls. 

They tore into the songs with as much zeal as ever, belting the words out to the beat of a fast drum and a bone-deep bass line. Every strum of his guitar, every breath and bead of sweat rolling down his back turned a fire on in Tom’s insides, twisting and screaming and burning so fiercely that he thought he was going to explode. It was like a taste twirling around him, humming in the air but out of reach every time he thought he recognised it.

It wasn’t until Danny danced over to him, acoustic guitar in his grasp and a playful smile on his lips. Just then, something snapped inside Tom, like a guitar string strung too tight. The feeling resonated hollowly in his chest but in the instance Tom looked up, and saw Danny _just there_ , everything clicked into place and he leaned forward; lips and tongue reaching for Danny, disregarding everything else for that one instant. At the last possible moment Danny turned his head to the left, warm, slightly chapped, lips pressing against Tom’s skin and for a little while Tom’s face was hidden from view and his tongue lapped out, tasting stubble and skin. 

When Danny moved back with a laugh and a broad smile Tom finally heard the roar of the crowd and saw the crooked grin Dougie sent them from the end of the stage, the raised eyebrow on Harry’s face behind the drums.

A devil was in his blood, gnawing on his heart with tiny razor teeth and tearing at his veins with claws of black diamond. 

The rest of the gig passed by in a blur; songs, smoke, screaming teenagers and words tumbling from his mouth. By the end of the last song his cock was painfully hard, throbbing every time Danny threw his head back during and Tom could see the tendons and veins in his throat. 

He stumbled off stage, desperately clinging on to his guitar until Neil appeared before him and lifted it off his neck. It made him feel naked, exposed, and he hurried to the backstage area, hoping no one would notice the hard on he was sporting. 

Tom managed to slip inside the room without bumping in to too many people, no girlfriends, or fiancées for the matter, had come with them for this gig, so the dressing room was deserted when he stepped inside. It felt like a volcano was ready to burst through his chest, so much heat clogging up his lungs, he felt like he was choking. With furious hands he started ripping his clothes off, almost tearing his vest in two, jeans tangling around his feet and sweat dripping into his eyes, stinging and blurring his vision. 

Staggering he made it to the bathroom and turned on the shower, cold water cascading over his flushed skin. So freezing, goose-bumps started to rise on his arms, soon his entire body, and his teeth began to rattle loudly, fingers and toes slowly going numb. But still his cock persisted, as hard as ever against his stomach, blood pulsating through it. 

He leaned his forehead against the cold tiles, the spray beating relentlessly on his neck- icy knives piercing his skin, and wished things were different, just enough so he wouldn’t have to split his soul between two people like this. 

He didn’t hear the knock on the door, or the footsteps when someone entered, nor Danny calling out his name. It wasn’t until the shower curtain was ripped aside and Danny was standing before him, shredded of everything but his black beaded rosary. A heart beat, two, three, four, and then Tom was grabbing onto Danny’s face, like a sailor clinging on to a piece of driftwood, fingers digging deeply into his skin as their lips came crashing together. 

“Fuck, you’re cold,” Danny gasped as he drew away to turn the tap to warm. Tom barely felt the warm water; Danny’s skin was burning beneath his hands, bristling and crackling with life and warmth. 

“C’mere,” was all he whispered in reply and pulled them both under the spray, legs and arms and tongues tangling messily. 

Danny hissed into their kiss when Tom’s hands travelled down his body, fingers skimming across his chest, feeling the muscle ripple beneath his palms, the ocean of skin, so warm and soft and wet; _perfect_. 

Hands were clutching on to his skin, as though Danny was trying to transfuse warmth back into his body and willing it would be enough. Tom didn’t mind, didn’t mind the desperate grip on his hip, the other hand clasped around his upper arm tightly, didn’t mind the bruises he’d have in the morning, didn’t mind everything else that would follow with them either. _Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow_ , the words were a mantra in his head, but soon they were drowned out by Danny’s moans, low and rumbling through his chest, pressed against Tom’s own.

They were breathing in each other’s air, stray drops of water and the smell of sex, their cocks grinding together hard, pre-come and the water making every motion smoother and slicker. Their grunts and moan were only loud enough that they could hear them, getting swallowed in each other’s mouth when their lips met and tongues twisted and curled together. 

Tom slipped a hand between them, fingers wrapping around both of their cocks, feeling the weight and blood pulsing through them and nothing had ever felt more perfect, wonderful, brilliant; all the words of their vocabulary could not describe it.

A deep, thick groan was pulled from Danny’s throat when Tom moved his hand, wrist twisting and aching at the angle, but he didn’t care. Soon enough Danny’s hand joined his and their fingers entwined, twin moans bouncing off the shower stall’s tile walls.

Stroke, stroke, tug, twist, feet slipping and shoulder blades pressed hard against the wall, as movements became more frantic, heart beats and hands speeding up to the rhythm of moans and skin-on-skin. 

Didn’t take much more, Danny’s hand squeezing a little harder, and then Tom was gone, eyes rolling back, his body taut like a bow flexed wide, barely feeling anything but Danny’s hot breath on his neck and callused fingers on his cock.  
Not a moment later was Danny coming, hot breath on Tom’s neck, soon followed by teeth clenching down on the skin and muscles, _hard_. They shuddered beneath the spray together, water washing away any trace of what had just happened, hearts beating a fierce race against each other, before settling down slowly as one rhythm. 

Tom lifted one hand and placed it at the back of Danny’s head, fingers trailing through the soft, wet hair, barely long enough to hold on to. He wanted to say so much, so many words were churning through his head, tumbling over each other to get out first. _I love you, I miss you, I’m sorry, I promise_. None of them left his mouth and he pressed his lips against Danny’s temple instead. 

“Don’t hide from me.” 

Tom’s eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep breath as he felt Danny moving, not away, but settling against Tom with his weight and pressing him firmly against the wall. When he opened his eyes again Danny was looking at him, eyes shining and earnest. He wanted to say _I won’t_ but the words would sound like nothing but an old record, crackling, but playing nonetheless. 

“I’ll try.” Was what he said in the end, not a revelation or remotely close to it, but it made Danny smile and Tom could feel it against his own mouth as they kissed.


End file.
